Muggle Army fanfic
by Luna Redbird Malfoy
Summary: É a fic oficial do site Muggle Army Portugal, totalmente em português, totalmente em Portugal.
1. Inicio esperado

**1º Capitulo**

**Inicio esperado**

Nasce um novo dia no Porto. A cidade invicta, para muitos a capital do país, tem tanto de calmo como de diversão.

Em pleno Verão, as ruas enchem-se de jovens nas suas férias escolares, á espera de um novo ano.

Neste dia Miguel Carvalho aproveitava para se manter ocorrente das últimas noticias, chegadas essa amanha, no "Expresso Mágico".

**Sr. Carvalho –** Alguma coisa nova?

**Miguel –** Não. O mesmo dos últimos dias. Aumento da protecção do Pico. Novos planos escolares. O mesmo.

Chega uma nova coruja que pousa delicadamente sob a mesa. Miguel retira a carta e abre com um grande sorriso.

**Miguel –** MÃE, MÃE, MÃE. Chegou. A carta para Bertrand's chegou.

Dando pulos de alegria vai abrindo a carta.

**Miguel –** "Sr. Miguel Carvalho, temos o prazer de informar que foi aceite na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Bertrand's…"

**Sr.ª Carvalho –** Olha, temos um aspirante a feiticeiro na família. Hahaha

**Miguel –** E o melhor jogador de Quidditch que Bertrand's pode imaginar.

**Sr. Carvalho –** Nisso, ele tem razão.

**Miguel –** Pai, mãe. Por favor, disseram que se fosse aceite este ano que iríamos a Diagonal, pela entrada principal. Por favor, não me façam ir pelo pó de flu.

**Sr.ª Carvalho –** Tudo bem. Venceste.

Miguel abraça a mãe com um enorme sorriso.

* * *

Á mesma hora em Lisboa, Filipa Correia descia a escadaria da mansão.

**Filipa – **Alen.

**Alen –** Sim menina Correia.

**Filipa – **A mãezinha e o paizinho?

**Alen –** Já saíram menina.

**Filipa – **Oh. Tudo bem. Sabes quando regressão?

**Alen –** O Sr. Correia foi de viagem. Regressa dentro de dois ou três dias. A Sr.ª Correia foi aos desfiles de Milão. Deixaram "muitos mimos para a sua princesa"

Filipa sentasse á mesa e entra uma coruja pela janela.

**Filipa –** Que bom, correio. Alen que temos hoje?

**Alen –** "Expresso Mágico", os mesmos assuntos dos últimos dias menina.

Telefone começa a tocar.

**Filipa –** Alen, telefone por favor.

Logo o telefone aparece na mão de Filipa. E ela atende.

**Filipa –** Sim? Querida… Como esta? Oh sim. A mãezinha foi a Milão. Claro é a última moda…

Alen coloca a frente de Filipa uma carta endereçada a ela.

**Filipa – **Querida, posso ligar mais tarde? Claro. Temos que marcar aquela horinha no SPA. Beijos, Beijos… Xauzinho.

Filipa desliga o telefone e pena na carta. Abre.

**Filipa –** "… Juntamente enviamos a lista de material a ser adquirido obrigatoriamente…" – olhos brilham. – Oh Alen, é de Bertrand's.

**Alen – **Parabéns menina.

**Filipa –** Prepara-te Alen. Dentro de dois dias partiremos para a Diagonal.

* * *

E assim estes dois jovens feiticeiros começaram a percorrer o caminho a uma grande aventura.

Ao fim de dois dias, Miguel Carvalho aterra em Lisboa, e de metro preparava-se para chegar à Baixa-Chiado.

No mesmo metro encontrasse Filipa, que apesar do seu ar snob, não dispensava uma boa viagem de transportes públicos.

"Próxima paragem Baixa-Chiado"

Sem nunca desconfiarem, cruzaram-se à saída do metro, e na validação dos bilhetes, e foram todo o caminho com o mesmo objectivo. Chegar ao "Martinho da Arcada" um café histórico, mas que escondia dos olhares de todos, um grande segredo.

Sem se cruzarem, Miguel e Filipa aproximaram-se do balcão, apresentaram as suas cartas e foram levados para as traseiras do café, cada um na sua vez.

De todos os restantes que vissem aquele procedimento não iria perceber, achar estranho até, mas estes dois jovens avançavam ansiosos por chegar às traseiras, onde o barman feiticeiro procedia à abertura da passagem para…

**Barman –** Bem-vindos á Diagonal.

A passagem é aberta e dado a conhecer um local tão familiar neles. A Diagonal, uma rua principal, da intersecção de varias outras ruas. Repleta de lojas de artigos mágicos, animais, mantos, varinhas. Tudo o que um jovem feiticeiro precisaria adquirir para uma nova etapa da sua aprendizagem.


	2. Uma nova amizade

**2º Capitulo**

**Uma nova amizade**

Numa pequena aldeia para o interior do nosso país, uma jovem rapariga ajudava nas tarefas matinais da quinta onde vivia com a família. Sob o sol quente daquela manhã, Alice Serrano já se encontrava acordada à várias horas e acabando de alimentar os animais da quinta, era chegada a hora do pequeno-almoço.

Alice entrou na cozinha.

**Alice –** Esta tudo a morfar.

**Sr.ª Serrano –** Muito bem. Agora come. Vá menina.

**Alice –** Porque a presa hoje?

**Sr.ª Serrano –** Porque vamos ajudar o Padre António na preparação da festa. É um …

**Alice –** Dever de toda a aldeia ajudar. Eu sei. Eu sei.

**Sr.ª Serrano –** Toca a comer.

**Alice –** O pai?

**Sr.ª Serrano –** No terraço, a falar com um amigo, diz ele, de longa data. Eu nunca o vi mais gordo.

Com muita curiosidade :P Alice escapa da mesa ate à entrada do terraço. Alice encostasse á porta para ouvir.

**Sr. Serrano –** Desculpa, mas não. Ela não sabe de nada. Não a vou mandar agora para um novo mundo.

**Desconhecido –** Não seria a primeira meu caro.

**Sr. Serrano –** Nenhuma delas sabe disso.

**Desconhecido –** Deverias ter pensado nisso. Sabes que este dia iria chegar. Tens ai a carta. Como sempre, dia um de Setembro.

**Sr. Serrano –** Deveria de ter pensado, mas não pensei. Nenhum de nos pode fugir a isto.

**Desconhecido –** Sim. Bem tenho que ir. O Director Saraiva espera por mim.

**Sr. Serrano –** Os meus comprimentos a todos. Obrigado.

Então eles despendem-se e o pai de Alice vai-se aproximando da porta, de onde Alice sai e regressa a cozinha.

**Sr.ª Serrano –** Onde estavas?

**Alice –** Casa de banho – e colocasse a comer.

Entretanto entra na cozinha o Sr. Serrano.

**Sr. Serrano –** Hum. Pequeno-almoço. – pousa a carta na mesa.

**Alice –** Pai… Esta carta é para mim. Acabou de chegar?

Sr. Serrano olha para Alice e engole em seco.

**Sr. Serrano –** Querida senta-te por favor – Sr.ª Serrano sentasse – eu sou um feiticeiro, como toda a minha família. Logo tu Alice também, e isto é a carta da tua admissão na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Bertrand's.

Sr.ª Serrano fica espantada e sem palavras contudo. Alice rapidamente retira e abre a carta.

**Alice –** "… Devera apresentar-se para o inicio do ano escolar, no dia 1 de Setembro pelas 11h no porto de Lisboa."

**Sr.ª Serrano –** Como conseguiste esconder isto por tanto tempo?

**Sr. Serrano –** Por amor, querida.

**Sr.ª Serrano –** Por amor? Escondes o que realmente és durante 11 anos… E agora…

**Alice –** Oh mãe, por favor. Deixa-me ir, por favor. Por favor eu quero ir mãe.

**Sr.ª Serrano –** Não podes Alice. Não temos dinheiro para te mandar para outra escola.

**Sr. Serrano –** A escola oferece uma conta com uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro a alunos sem posses.

**Alice –** Perfeito. Eles até mandão a lista, mãe por favor.

**Sr.ª Serrano –** Venceram.

Alice faz uma grande festa, celebrando com muita alegria.

**Sr. Serrano –** Só há um problema. Teremos que ir a Lisboa. É lá que estão as lojas e o porto de partida.

**Sr.ª Serrano –** Uma semana e iremos a Lisboa.

Novamente Alice faz uma festa.

* * *

Apesar dos dias calorosos e solarengos, há certos locais onde o sol mesmo no Verão nunca brilha. Como a ilha do Pico, onde no ponto mais alto se encontra a prisão mágica.

O Pico é uma ilha sombria onde as famílias dos condenados se escondem da vergonha do seu cárcere.

Nessa ilha mora Tiago Cornaro, desde o dia em que o seu pai fora capturado por ajudar os Altos Inquisitores. Desde esse dia Tiago cresceu escondido sem muita interacção com outros jovens feiticeiros ale presentes.

Estava no seu quarto com uma carta na mão. Não chegara nem a dois dias, juntamente com as dezenas de cartas para todos os que ali andavam em Bertrand's, e ainda não falara com a mãe sobre a carta. Brevemente teria que partir para Lisboa e depois só voltar no próximo Verão, contava ele.

Desceu as escadas, no estudo de onde estaria a mãe. Na cozinha como sempre. Um dos poucos locais com vista para a prisão.

**Tiago –** Mãe?

**Sr.ª Cornaro –** Diz – responde com rudeza.

**Tiago –** Recebi a carta de Bertrand's.

**Sr.ª Cornaro –** Que novidade. Tu e todos os outros receberam.

**Tiago –** Eu preciso de ir para Lisboa.

**Sr.ª Cornaro –** Então vai. Tens avião dentro de 2 dias. Tens a chave do cofre. Vai.

**Tiago –** Queria que a Sr.ª fosses comigo.

**Sr.ª Cornaro –** És crescido para tomares conta de ti. E não me chateies. Vai fazer o que tens a fazer.

**Tiago –** Sim mãe.

Tiago voltou para o seu quarto agradecendo por ir sair daquela casa. Seria muito bom afastar-se daquele lugar horrível, quem sabe fazer amigos de verdade.

* * *

Dias depois Tiago chega a Lisboa onde do aeroporto se dirige à estação de metro de maneira a chegar o mais rápido à Baixa-Chiado.

Nesse mesmo instante Alice dirige-se à mesma estação de metro onde estaria Tiago.

A saída do metro, Alice procura distraída a saída para o local certo e derrepente…

PUMM

**Alice –** Ai…

Sr. Serrano agarra em Tiago.

**Sr. Serrano –** Isto é o que da estar distraído. Esta tudo bem rapaz?

**Tiago –** Oh sim, obrigado. Estas bem? – pergunta Tiago a Alice.

**Alice –** Sim. Desculpa.

**Tiago –** Na boa. Bem desculpem tenho que ir…

Tiago apanha a carta que havia deixado cair. Alice apanha a dela, e nenhum nesse momento notou na parecença. Despediram-se e Tiago partiu sozinho por entre a multidão.

**Sr. Serrano –** Vamos?

**Alice –** Sim.

Lá avançaram até ao "Martinho da Arcada".

**Barman –** Desculpe, mas esta não é a sua carta.

**Tiago –** Como? Claro que sim.

**Barman –** Então desde quando se chama Alice Serrano?

**Tiago –** O que? – Tiago retira a carta da mão do Barman

Entretanto entra Alice e Sr. Serrano.

**Tiago –** É ela.

**Sr. Serrano –** Olá Tomás.

**Barman –** Boa tarde Sr. Serrano.

**Tiago –** Ei Alice – Desculpa, mas acho que trocamos as cartas a pouco.

Alice olha para a sua carta.

**Alice –** Tiago Cornaro. Ops… Tens razão :D

Trocam as cartas.

**Sr. Serrano –** Tas sozinho Tiago?

**Tiago –** Sim Sr. Serrano. – Tiago entrega a carta ao barman.

**Barman –** Agora tudo em ordem. E a sua também Senhorita Serrano.

**Sr. Serrano –** Tomas, o Sr. Cornaro vai-nos acompanhar.

**Tiago –** Não será preciso Sr. Serrano.

**Sr. Serrano –** Claro que sim. É um prazer acompanhar dois jovens feiticeiros. Vá, sem mais senão.

**Tiago –** Obrigado.

Tiago e Alice, acompanhados pelo Sr. Serrano entram na Diagonal onde passam uma tarde muito alegre. Tiago ganhara uma amiga, passou uma tarde maravilhosa como já a muitos anos não passara.

Mais tarde nesse dia foi convidado a permanecer com a família Serrano até ao inicio das aulas, proposta que aceitou de imediato.


End file.
